


Dead

by stuckinlineblues



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, ded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinlineblues/pseuds/stuckinlineblues
Summary: "I can't fucking investigate my husband's dead body."





	Dead

"I can't fucking investigate my husband's dead body." Shuichi the enraged do-gooder hissed at his fellow working man who insisted the job be taken care of immediately.   
The unnamed male sighed while sounding slightly irritated at how the desired outcome could possibly be reached through threats that he personally did not crave to shout out loud currently. "I get it man, but we all have to do things we don't want to do sooner or later." He explained uneasily.  
Shuichi shut his eyes, lacking control over the way his lids solemnly fluttered over the watery golden orbs. "I...no, what am I going to do?" It was rare to visualize a gent of justice bawling hopelessly in the pit of despair's hell, although reality took it's stardom to shine on this reasonable action happening. Shuichi grabbed at his own chest near the tomb of where his broken heart beats weakly, every sign of living departed from his lover sinking him into a deeper loss of motivation. The detective was in love with the deceased man's lively, shining eyes, his innocent smile that brightened his complexion with harmony. His non-threatening, frail figure that Shuichi would cuddle. His high-pitched voice, happiness, the fact that he loved the mourning male back. Kokichi Oma was a unique blossom. There was no point in living after the fatal event.


End file.
